Last Days
by RoxaShadow
Summary: Kairi Finds Roxas no longer apart of Sora, and hiding a secret
1. Chapter 1

Roxas sat on the beach watching the sun set. He was brushing off the sand clinging to the back of his legs, once he was satisfied; he pulled his swimming trunks apart from his thighs and began to shake his head. Water shot from his golden hair, sprinkling the dry sand around him. He returned his gaze to the setting sun and thought _the sun looks exactly the same in twilight town_. He then gave a puzzling look and tilted his head _wait a second _he thought _if the islands and twilight town are two different worlds…shouldn't they have a different amount of suns then each other?_ His eye's widened as he realized _all the worlds should have different suns!... and different moons and different climates and…_ he laughed and told himself "Stop thinking so much Roxas." He watched as the last of the sunlight shimmered out of existence, He titled is head back and beamed at the stars. After a few minutes he began to realize how cold it was getting. He stood up and brushed the rest of the sand off his chest, he picked up his white and black flamed surf board and began to walk away from the beach. He lifted his head up and saw a horizontally bent palm tree, he paused for a moment, staring at it, before walking over to it.

He placed his hand on the tree and Said "Why do you look so familiar…?" after studying it for a few more seconds he set down his board and lifted himself onto the tree, facing the open sea. His looked to his left and right "Oh," tears began to fill his eyes as he remembered "This is where we sat on our day to the beach…" He quickly wiped the tears away and thought _stop it, you went the entire day without thinking about them. _He hoped off the tree and picked up his board. He walked around the tree and headed towards the parking lot. His flip-flops smacked against the pavement as he walked to his black jeep. He placed his board in the back, climbed in, and started the engine. He slowly pulled out of the lot, and started down the road. He was hardly paying attention to the road, but that didn't matter, there were never any cars this late. He was wrapped in his own memories, he started to remember all of his old friends _Hayner, Pence, Owllette…_ he shook his head _no, I never had those friends, they were only apart of the fake twilight town…_he sighed and said "I guess my only real friends have ever been Axel and Xion…" he saw that the light up ahead had turned red and he slowly stopped.

He began to remember what the three of them enjoy doing most, smacked his lips and said "I could go for some sea salt ice cream," he looked at the street he was on, trying to figure the closest way to the nearest store when he heard a sudden scream. He jerked his head towards where he had heard the sound and squinted _what was that!?_ He heard a second scream and leapt out of his car. _A few blocks away _he sprinted towards the scream. He heard a girls voice shout "Help!" it was close _just around the corn- _SLAM! He had crashed into something. He fell back and hit his head on the solid concrete behind him.

"Ouch…" it was the girl's voice! Roxas sat up and opened his eye's it was Kairi!

"Kairi?"

Kairi was also on the ground, her eye's widened as she saw him "Roxas!?"

"Kairi," Roxas said slowly, confused "Was that you screaming?"

She got up quickly and said with wide eye's "How are you…?" she shook her head ad said "We have to run."

Roxas stood up and said "Why?"

Kairi pointed behind her and said "Look!"

Roxas looked past her shoulder and his eye's widened. A pack of about 20 heartless were running towards them. Roxas asked quickly "Heartless? I thought that they were all gone."

"And I thought you were apart of Sora."

"Uh…" Roxas scratched the back of his head and said "Let me handle these heartless and then explain." He moved past Kairi and summoned his keyblades and plunged one into the closest heartless, he began to slash his way to the center of the heartless, each movement of the blades ending another, once he had reached the center, he did a spinning slash with both blades transforming all the remaining heartless into black powdery dust.

Roxas took a deep breath and sighed as he turned towards Kairi, who was standing there with her hands on her hips. He walked over and willed his blades to disappear. He spoke sheepishly "Hey Kairi…" she poked him, Roxas looked at her strangely and asked "What are you doing?"

Kairi shrugged "I dunno… making sure you're really there."

Roxas laughed "I'm really here."

Kairi tilted her head and said "But aren't you supposed to be apart of Sora?"

Roxas sighed and said "look, I'll tell you everything, but first can we get to my car?"

"You have a car?"

"Yeah…"

"but you're like… 16…"

"Yeah."

"How'd you afford one?"

Roxas stared at her for a few seconds before saying "Ok, we're getting off track, I left my car running at a light, I have to go get it." He began walking back towards where he had left his car, Kairi follow him.

"Ok," Kairi began to speak, "So how are you here?"

Roxas spoke calmly "Honestly I'm not too sure." Roxas paused but slowly started to speak again "One moment I was being absorbed by Sora," He stopped for a moment and looked at Kairi making sure she didn't suspect anything "and then suddenly I woke back up at the organization." Roxas stopped as he reached his Jeep, he walked over to the drivers side door and got in.

Kairi quickly said "Can you drive me home?"

Roxas shrugged and said "sure, why not."

Kairi hopped into the passenger seat and said "Continue."

Roxas sighed as he shifted the car into drive and pushed on the pedal "There's not much more than that, I woke up in my bed. The organization was empty, Sora had already taken care of them. So I walked out, simple as that."

"That's all you know?" Roxas nodded "Ok…" Kairi Knew he was hiding something, but decided not to press it. A few minutes passed before kairi said "Why didn't you try to find us?"

Roxas glanced at her and said "Why's it matter?

Kairi shrugged and said "I'm… not sure, but I think it seems pretty important that your still around."

"I don't." There was another long pause before Roxas said "So where do you live?"

Kairi said calmly "Turn here." Kairi waited until they turned the corner to continue "Keep going down this road, I'll tell you when to turn." Her words were followed by silence. A few more minutes past before Kairi couldn't handle the quiet anymore " So… watcha been doing the past year?

Roxas shrugged and said "Not much." But in truth he done a lot in the past year, he had gone to China ( had learned a bit of Chinese) and London where he had decided to learn how to play guitar (he was pretty good now) he also had tried to climb Mount Everest, but it hadn't been able to reach the top.

Roxas said calmly "What have you been up to?"

Kairi replied " Not much, Summer's been pretty dull…well…until those Heartless showed up, and you came."

She began to stare at him, Roxas knew she wanted to hear more about how he was back. "Look, I told you all that I know about it ok?" Roxas lied "I'm not sure why I'm back, but I am, and I'm happy about it, so get your mind off it."

Kairi looked down quickly and said "Sorry," she paused a moment before saying "um…so… you went to the beach?"

Roxas grinned and said "No I just like swimming trunks."

Kairi rolled her eyes and said "Turn here."

"Ok."

Kairi asked "So how was your little swim?"

Roxas said as he turned the wheel, pulling into a neighborhood " I'm trying to learn how to surf."

Kairi smiled "Yeah? How are you?"

Roxas smiled proudly "I'm actually not bad, I've been going pretty regularly so I've gotten pretty good."

"Yeah?" Kairi asked excitedly "You know I've always wanted to learn how to surf."

Roxas nodded "You should, I mean, living on an island an all… seems like a perfect place to learn."

"Yeah…oh, it's there on the right." Kairi pointed to an upcoming house. Roxas slowed to a stop in front of the house and watched as Kairi got out of the jeep. She looked back at him and said "Thanks for the ride."

Roxas smiled back "No problem."

"I'll tell Sora and Riku that you said hi."

Roxas sighed and said "Do you have to?"

Kairi nodded "Yup they're definitely ganna here about this."

"Great."Roxas said blandly

Kairi ask "Why don't you want me to tell them about you?"

Roxas shrugged

"Well then I'm telling them." And with that, she turned around and walked to her door.

Roxas watched her as she closed the door behind her and sigh "This would have been so much easier if she hadn't seen me." He put the car in gear and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Roxas pounded on the alarm clock, which immediately shut up "God, why do I even set you?" he sat up slowly, resting on his elbows and looked around his motel room with squinting eyes. He rubbed them and pulled himself out of bed. He walked slowly to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, he did a quick run down of his body, patting his chest and legs, occasionally punching a limb or two, before saying "Everything seems alright." He glanced up at his hair and grinned "Hair messed up as usual." He then took a quick shower, pulled on his swimming trunks and headed to the beach.

* * *

The water was consuming him. Roxas swam up for air and only just barely got a breath before the next wave hit him. _Dammit _he thought _why me?_ He quickly swam back up, but the moment his head popped out the water, another giant wave crashed down on him, knocking him even deeper into the ocean. He was stunned for a moment, that last wave had hit him hard, and knocked the air out of him. His eye's widened in the salty water as he felt the need for air hit him again, causing his body to thrash a moment before he regained control and began moving towards the surface. Halfway up his body jerked from lack of air and caused Roxas to gasp, loosing whatever air that had been still left in his lungs, and replacing it with salt water. Roxas rapidly clawed towards the surface, which felt miles away _not like this. _He thought_ Please not like this. _Finally his hand shot out of the water, followed shortly by his head. He took one long deep breath before he erupted into a fit of coughing. Roxas pushed his tried body towards the shore a short distance away, each stroke sending fire down his arms. He quickly reached the beach where he collapsed in the sand; he rolled onto his back and began to cough madly, getting out all the water from his lungs. After the coughing stopped, Roxas slowly began to open his eye's, which had been shut tight from the coughing, and stared at the baby blue sky.

Roxas's moment of peace was broken as he heard "Hey, you ok?"

Roxas slowly sighed, he knew that voice, he turned his head and saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi. All three of them were holding brand new surfboards, Sora's was red which matched his swimming trunks, Riku's was Blue even though his trunks were yellow, and Kairi's was White with a strange yellow spiral design on it. Roxas's eyes lingered on Kairi for a moment; you couldn't blame him for enjoying the sight of Kairi in a pink bikini _she fills that out nicely…_. Roxas slowly lifted himself up and said "I'm fine."

He stared at them for a moment, thinking they would say something else, but they didn't, so he took this time to scan the waters for his surf board. He saw it to his right, not too far away from the shore. He pointed to it and said "I gatta get that."

Sora said "Here, use this." And stuck out his board with both hands

"Why?" Roxas asked

Sora had a confused look on his face "Wouldn't it be… faster?"

"No."

"Oh," Sora said with a confused frown, quickly placing the board awkwardly back under his arm.

"You really don't know anything about surfing do you?" Roxas said with a slight grin.

Sora shrugged

Roxas laughed as he jogged into the water _what? Did he think I was just ganna ride it over to my board, pick it up, and then ride back? _

He quickly swam to the board; he hauled himself onto it and began to swim back, flattening his chest onto it. When he reached the shallower part of the water he got off the board and lifted it up into his arm casually, and walked up to the three other teens. He said "So I'm guessing you came here to learn how to surf?" all three nodded "Um… you do know I'm not a teacher… and that I'm actually still learning myself."

Kairi spoke with a smile "Yeah but, you know more than the rest of us,"

"And it's cheaper than paying for some class." Riku said flatly

Roxas laughed "So I'm your discount guy huh?"

"Yep!" Kairi said happily

Roxas had a grin on his face while shaking his head "Sorry guys, I can't teach you, to be honest, I'm really crap at surfing." Roxas lied

"Oh come on!" Kairi pleaded "Can't you just teach us the basics?" Roxas stole another look at Kairi's chest _well; I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I got to see that while I taught_

Roxas sighed and said "Alright." And watched as the three other teens cheered and ran past him, each holding their surf boards in strange positions. Roxas's eye's widened as he realized what he had just agreed to. He smacked himself in the forehead and muttered "Fucking hormones…"

"What?" Kairi looked back at him

"Nothing."

* * *

Two hours later everyone was lying on their backs in the sand, exhausted. Sora, Riku, and Kairi from having to swim to their board's again and again after wiping out, Roxas from having to save them from drowning every time they went under.

"So." Roxas said slowly, staring up into the sky "You guy's get the basics down? Or do we need to get back out there."

"I'm good." Sora said quickly

"Me too," Riku followed

"Good cause I'm so tir-"

"I could use some help." Kairi said

Roxas turned his head and stared at Kairi, who looked just as tired as the rest of them. "Are you serious?"

She nodded "I told you that I wanted to surf."

"Yeah but…" Roxas began, he had thought that when she had seen how hard it was that she would quit, like Sora and Riku did.

"C'mon lazy!" Kairi shouted as she got up "Let's surf!"

Roxas let his head fall back and sighed "I don't wanna."

"Get up and surf!" Kairi said while playfully kicking him.

"Me no like that…"Roxas scooted away from Kairi

Kairi reached down and grabbed his arm, while tugging on it she shouted "Get up!"

Roxas caved "Alright." He slowly stood up and watched as Kairi grabbed her board. He picked up his, and they began to walk back over to the water.

"Ready for some waves?" Kairi said, trying her best not to seem tired

"No." Roxas said flatly "but let's get on with it."

* * *

The sun was setting, and Sora and Riku had long since left. Roxas was staring at Kairi as she rode a wave, a small wave but none the less, a wave, almost flawlessly, balanced and low centered, just like a real surfer. Roxas stopped himself, she **was** a real surfer, sure she was only a beginner, and not that great of one at that, but she could do it. Roxas clapped as the wave settled down, and Kairi managed not to fall off her board, instead she sat down on it, happy with herself. She turned and saw Roxas applauding her 20 feet away and smiled "Thank you, thank you." She said, bowing to the invisible crowd.

Roxas said "Good job. Your first wave that you didn't mess up in some way."

"Jeez, that was kinda harsh…"

Roxas saw Kairi's face grow sad "No no!" he waved his hands "I meant it in a good way!"

Kairi grinned "I know." There was an awkward silence after her comment, she didn't know why. Finally she broke it with "How about we go and get ourselves some sea salt ice-cream!" she waved her hands enthusiastically.

Roxas smiled and said "Yeah, I could go for some sea salt ice cream, I know this great spot near…!" Roxas suddenly stopped staring at Kairi, a confused look on her face

"What?" she finally asked

He scratched his chin and asked "How did you know that I liked sea salt ice cream?"

"um…" Kairi pondered the question for a moment, she didn't want to tell Roxas that after Sora had returned from his adventure, with Riku she might add, he had had a sudden liking of sea salt ice cream, she had figured that it was the Roxas talking inside him, since he had never even thought about the salty sweet ice cream before. "I like that ice cream." She finally decided to say "Wait, you like that ice-cream too?"

"Are you kidding?" Roxas's grin returned to his face "That ice cream will forever hold a special place in my heart."

"Yeah?"

"Yup!" Roxas continued "To be honest, that ice-cream was basically a hobby of mine!" he said proudly.

Kairi laughed for a moment before stopping, tilting her head, she asked "Wait… ice cream… was your hobby?"

Roxas blinked a few time before letting his head droop "Now that I've heard someone else say it… it sounds kinda pathetic…"

Kairi laughed and said "Don't worry, there are a lot more pathetic things than ice-cream." Roxas looked back up towards her, with a small smile on his face, before they decided to swim to shore.

* * *

Roxas and Kairi sat on the beach, chopping away at their ice-creams, both staring at the last moments of sunlight as day became night. Kairi was halfway through her ice-cream when she had decided to turn to Roxas, who's eyes were glazed over, staring at where the sun had just been. _Wow, _thought Kairi _he's really muscular,_ it wasn't out of attraction Kairi had noticed this, it was out of curiosity. _What has he been doing for him to have gained so much muscle? _Roxas caught Kairi staring at him from the corner of his eye and turned towards her. She quickly turned a bright shade of red and turned back towards the dark night sky. He simply grinned and did the same.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here."

He stared at her for a moment, not sure by what she meant "It's no prob. It actually helped me master a bit of skills I've been having trouble with by teaching you."

"That's not what I meant." Kairi said quickly

Roxas raised an eyebrow

"I'm not glad that you taught me how to surf, which I am grateful for by the way," She shot him a smile "I'm glad because you're here, with us, with me." She blushed a little, she hadn't meant to say it like that "What I mean I guess is, "She turned and placed her hand on his "I don't know how, or why you're back, but I'm glad that you are." She withdrew her hand and again faced the stars.

"Thanks Kairi…" was all he could mutter, it had taken him by surprise, and it pained him. _Dam it! _He thought _why'd you have to go and let her see you like that!? Now this is going to be a thousand times harder!_ He sighed and shook his head, he didn't have to worry about it now, he still had some time before he had to face what was coming, he pushed it to the back of his mind and decided to return his gaze to the bright twinkling stars.

_**authors notes**_

please leave reviews if you can, it'd be a nice feeling knowing someone is reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Roxas had decided on not going to the beach today that he would rather explore the small island he had been staying on for the past month.

He was eating at some cheap restaurant, he could afford a fancier place had he wanted, but this little burger shop suited him best. He sat in a small, dirty booth, patiently waiting for his food to arrive, he looked out of the nearby window, and winced slightly as he saw several dead flies at the bottom of it. _Eww_, he thought, before his attention was quickly broken by a plate being set in front of him. His mouth drooled slightly as he stared at the luscious burger. He picked up the half- pound burger and brought it to his face, he smelled it with his eyes closed, allowing the flavors to flow into his nose. Finally, being unable to contain himself, he opened his mouth and took a large bite out of the meat patty, spraying ketchup and mustard all over his face. He withdrew the burger from his mouth and shut his eyes as he happily chewed.

"Ew."

Roxas lazily opened his eyes and spotted a girl about his age with short blonde hair a booth away staring at him with disgust. "What?" Roxas said with a grin "Don't like what ya seeee?" with his last word Roxas made sure to open his mouth as much as possible, revealing the half chewed food waiting inside.

Much to his amusement, the girl pulled her head back from the sight and said "Well, I had thought I did." She quickly stood up from her booth and walked past him, straight to the exit.

Roxas laughed, sometimes he could quite immature.

* * *

Roxas stood outside of the restaurant for a while, not quite sure what to do. He looked around at the few shops that were available _god this island is small_ _there's hardly anything to do here_! After much contemplating, he decided to walk into a local general store, _maybe they'll have some decent stuff to buy here…_ he had barely opened the glass doors when he heard "Roxas!" He blinked a few times before turning around and seeing Kairi, Sora, and Riku walking towards him. He smiled and waved, his smile however, was short lived as he saw a grumpy Kairi storming towards him. "You weren't at the beach!" she said angrily

_Ah, so they were at the beach_ he thought_ that explains why she's only wearing a bikini top and shorts. _Sora and Riku were also wearing their swimming trunks with some T-shirts lazily thrown on. "Sorry," Roxas quickly said "I didn't think that you guys would be expecting me there."

"Hey," Riku motioned to Sora, as well as himself "Wasn't our idea."

Kairi quickly turned to him and said "Shut up Riku." Who merely, shook his head, a grin on his face.

_It had been her idea?_ Roxas thought for a moment_ whatever. _"Sorry guys, I'm not ganna be going to the beach today."

"Oh…" Kairi murmured

"so…See ya," Roxas had turned his back to the group when Kairi busted out

"Let's do something else together!"

"Huh?" sprouted from everyone

"I mean…" Kairi thought about it for a moment "Roxas."

He turned back towards the group "Yeah?"

"You haven't been on the island long, right?"

Roxas shrugged "Well, I suppose I haven't…"

"Great!" Kairi exclaimed, causing Roxas to jump back, she turned to Riku and Sora and said "We can show him around town!" they groaned "Oh c'mon guys, he's our friend."

_Friend? _Roxas looked at Sora and Riku _I don't think that they think I'm a friend…_ he listened as the two boys gave in. Kairi smiled and turned around staring at Roxas, looking him up and down while holding her chin. "First," She said lightly "we've got to get you some new clothes."

"What!?" Roxas looked down at his black T-shirt and jeans, he didn't think he looked bad. "What do you mean?" Roxas glared at her.

She waved her hands "All I'm saying is that you could look better."

"But I like how I look…"

"C'mon!" Kairi playfully shoved him "You don't even have to look, I'll look for you."

"But…" Roxas scratched the back of his head, he **really** didn't like shopping.

Kairi gave him a pouty lip "Pwease?"

He stared at her _I can't get out of this, can I? _Eventually he sighed and said "Fine."

She smiled "Yay!"

Roxas sighed "So…basically… I'm ganna be your Barbie doll?"

Kairi laughed "Pretty much!"

"Wonderful."

* * *

"I'm not putting this on." Roxas said inside the stall.

"C'mon please?" he heard Kairi plead from the other side of the door, they had been here for a little over 2 hours, they had found several good outfits, for the each of them, but now she was just messing with him.

"There's no way in hell this is going on my body." Roxas examined the package in his hand, frowning "Where did you even get this?"

Kairi answered innocently, "Oh, there a little shop I know about."

"I was wondering why you were gone so long."

She giggled

"Sorry." Roxas said as he thru the package over the door "Not ganna wear that."

"but you have to." Kairi said menacingly

"huh?" Roxas paused "Why?"

"Because if you don't, then I won't give your clothes back."

"What!?" Roxas quickly looked down, to find that his jeans and shirt were nowhere in sight. "How the hell?"

"Nya, na, na, nya, na." Kairi waved his folded pants over the top of the stall, Roxas made a grab for them, but she quickly pulled them back out of reach.

"Gimme that back NOW!" Roxas bellowed

"Then put on the costume!" Kairi said while kicking it back under the stall to him.

Roxas sighed as he picked up the package again. He wondered if he could make it out and catch her before she ran, but didn't feel like taking a jog in his boxers. He slowly unwrapped it and started changing "You do this to Sora and Riku too?" Right now, Roxas envied the two, right before they had arrived at the mall, Riku had come up with an elaborate excuse for the both of them and gotten away from Kairi's shopping spree, Roxas had not.

"Yeah…well, I tried Riku, but he never left his clothes on the floor, he always placed them on the bench, so I haven't got him." Kairi paused before saying "YET."

_Mental note, warn Riku never to go shopping with Kairi again. _Roxas finally finished changing and stared at himself in the mirror "I hate you Kairi."

"Oh come on, it's just a little joke!"

Roxas sighed as he slowly unlocked the door and stepped outside, feeling ridiculous. He was wearing a tight black spandex shirt, that didn't reach to his stomach,, and some spandex shorts that reached his knees, along with black cat ears and some black cat gloves. The Furry tail poked out behind him. The moment Roxas stepped out or the stall, Kairi said "Awwww!"

"I really, truly hate you." Roxas said glumly

Kairi didn't pay attention to his words "Oh! Come here big kitty!" she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, which surprised Roxas. He felt her nestle her head underneath his chin as her hug grew tighter. She murmured "My big kitty…" and continued to hold him as he became a bright red. _Jesus! She's hugging me so tight! All I'm wearing is spandex and she's only wearing a bikini top and some jean shorts! It's like we're practically naked! _Finally Kairi loosened her grip and looked up at Roxas "You look so **cute **Roxas!" she reached up with one arm and began to play with his ears.

"um…" Roxas began awkwardly "Can I… have my clothes back?"

"Oh... yeah." She suddenly blushed as she realized what she was doing. She grabbed his clothes off the chair she had been sitting on and quickly handed them to him. He rushed back into the stall.

* * *

Back at the check-out line, Roxas and Kairi were standing awkwardly next to each other, finally Roxas decided to break the ice with "Do you usually buy this much clothing?"

Kairi looked at their cart, which was basically filled with her newly selected clothes, only a small section had been dedicated to Roxas. "Well…sometimes…" She suddenly realized as they walked up to a cashier that she had gotten **way** too many clothes, how was she ganna pay for all of this? She began to panic as the cashier started ringing up the items _oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_

Finally the last item was scanned and the cashier said calmly " And Your total comes to $637.18" _OH CRAP! _Kairi froze, her eyes were wide, she had no idea what she was going to do, she didn't want to have to put back $600 worth of merchandise! She simply stared at the cashier, who sat calmly, waiting for payment. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Roxas reach for his back pocket, her jaw dropped as he slid out his wallet, opened it, and casually pulled out 7 one hundred dollar bills! She watched in shock as he handed the money to the woman who thanked him and gave him his change before she began to bag the clothing.

* * *

Roxas walked out wearing a slim, long sleeve white jacket with the sleeves lined with red. The jacket was unzipped revealing the pitch black shirt beneath. He grinned at his dark black jeans, and stared at the bottom of his pants legs which had the design of white flames coming up his legs. He felt very cool. Roxas happily swung his one medium sized bag and didn't mind that Kairi had forced him to carry two of her bags in his other hand. Kairi had decided to walk out still wearing her jean shorts, but had decided to thrown on a white T-shirt to cover up her bikini top. When Roxas had asked why she wasn't wearing any of her clothes, she had respond by telling him how dirty they were and that they would have to be cleaned before she wore them. Kairi loosely held one bag in each hand as she walked down the sidewalk, chatting.

"How were you able to pay for that?" Kairi finally asked

He shrugged "Money hasn't been an issue for me."

"Yeah, but just to have pulled out $700, That's crazy!"

Roxas grinned "Would you rather I hadn't had the money?"

"What?" Kairi quickly hugged her bags "No, no, I'm very glad I was able to get these… Thank you Roxas!" she wrapped her arms around him again in a short hug, which made him blush again.

"No problem…" he smiled sheepishly as she released.

They began to chat again, about nothing in general, just random bits of information, when suddenly a large black and purple oval swirl shot up from the pavement in front of them. Roxas and Kairi froze. Kairi took a step back as a tall slender man stepped out from the portal, wearing a black coat that fell to his knees, in fact, ever thing he wore was black. He had long blonde hair and strange emerald eyes. To Kairi, he looked insane.

Kairi saw Roxas clench his fists at sight of the man and quickly asked "Who… are you?"

The man grinned a wicked grin and bowed

"I am Vexen."

_**authors**_** notes:** Sorry about this chapter, I kinda rushed it, tell me if you noticed (I'll probably go back over it) and Thanks reggVII for your review! (my first review yay!) but everyone else who is also reading my story please review, comment, say what I'm doing right and wrong. Also, I've come up with a deal, if I get five (please? I've lowered it, I just wanna know what I'm doing wrong so I can correct it!) reviews, I'll post the next chapter, (see how I said post? I never said that the next chapter isn't already written) Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
